justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Minifigureman11/Best Song Just Dance 1
This is my new competition for the best song in the original Just Dance game! Every two days there will be a new match up of two songs. There will be 5 stages: The heats, 16 match up's then the winners will go on to the 8 quarter-finals, the winners of that will move on to the 4 semi-finals, then the 4 winners will move on to the first stage of the final, where all four finalists will face a match up together and the two with the most votes will move on to the last stage of the final for the title of Best Song On JD1. The Rules 1. Only vote if you have seen the full choreography this is based of the original game so please vote based on the original versions and not any remakes. 2. Only vote ONCE! Under no circumstances are you allowed to vote more than once unless I say otherwise. 3. Be nice! Respect other peoples opinions and tastes. The Songs Credit to Ryan2014 for the song squares. Tex1_256x256_f309197246182d76_14.png|Girls Just Want to Have Fun (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_3837d6b6ec9ec74f_14.png|Ring My Bell (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_38c61ad467c48499_14.png|A Little Less Conversation Tex1_256x256_e8b862436bdcc18_14.png|Cotton Eye Joe (Out) Tex1_256x256_cf905b6cd238958_14.png|Surfin' Bird (Out) Tex1_256x256_aa5f75adda4f1520_14.png|Heart Of Glass (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_61010400647dc887_14.png|Womanizer (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_3bdbf5da91fbac75_14.png|Groove Is In The Heart (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_a21c40b2f160669d_14.png|Jerk It Out (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_bf08012c8d101d8_14.png|I Like To Move It (Out) Tex1_256x256_0023e1cb6d65a81a_14.png|Hot n Cold Tex1_256x256_dfbf6b45e3ac60_14.png|Mashed Potato Time (Out) Tex1_256x256_738d2e719741e40_14.png|Girls and Boys (Out) Tex1_256x256_1964fc6a219a3_14.png|Fame (Out) Tex1_256x256_9d7447f439a838_14.png|Lump (Out) Tex1_256x256_6cdf7bd00f6ce056_14.png|Kids In America (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_18c4c3526b48cfe_14.png|Pump Up the Jam (Out) Tex1_256x256_36088dcdd1cbd3e_14.png|I Get Around (Out) Tex1_256x256_10c45a3088483723_14 (2).png|Le Freak (Out) Tex1_256x25b29bc9bb1533d2b8_14.png|That's the Way (I Like It) (Out) Tex1_256x256_8a6210e820a4b_14.png|Louie Louie (Out) Tex1_256x256_d69a99f7b2011fe4_14.png|Funplex (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_47c6ad0fc6f2584c_14.png|Jin Go Lo Ba (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_563c9c518ae1e09c_14.png|Dare (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_f0cc12b3072a66d7_14.png|Bebe (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_e3aaa3ec549a1b1_14.png|Eye of the Tiger (Out) Tex1_256x256_49acf83311fc0a53_14.png|Can't Get You Out of My Head (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_9fbf76c0705f8208_14.png|Acceptable in the 80s (Currently Battling) Tex1_256x256_e60833071b950e4a_14.png|Who Let the Dogs Out? (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_e82884267472d4cc_14.png|Wannabe (Quarter-Finalist) Tex1_256x256_ac0d2104f756c0a_14.png|Step By Step (Out) Tex1_256x256_f26f40e6c669ac97_14.png|U Can't Touch This (Currently Battling) Current match up 1685509 (17).jpg|Round 15: U Can't Touch This VS Acceptable in the 80's All match ups 1685509 (11).jpg|Round 1: I Get Around VS Womanizer 1797393 (11).png|Round 2: Girls Just Want To Have Fun VS Step By Step 1685509.jpg|Round 3: Groove Is In The Heart VS Pump Up The Jam 1797393 (2).png|Round 4: Jin Go Lo Ba VS Surfin' Bird 1685509 (3).jpg|Round 5: Kids In America VS Fame 1797393 (4).png|Round 6: Cotton Eye Joe VS Jerk It Out 1685509 (5).jpg|Round 7: Funplex VS Le Freak 1797393 (5).png|Round 8: Louie Louie VS Ring My Bell 1685509 (2.jpg|Round 9: I Like To Move It VS Wannabe 1797393 (8).png|Round 10: Lump VS Heart Of Glass 1685509 (13).jpg|Round 11: Can't Get You Out of My Head VS Girls and Boys 1797393 (10).png|Round 12: Who Let the Dogs Out? VS Mashed Potato Time 1685509 (15).jpg|Round 13: Bebe VS That's the Way (I Like It) 1797393 (13).png|Round 14: Dare VS Eye of the Tiger 1685509 (17).jpg|Round 15: U Can't Touch This VS Acceptable in the 80's Results 1685509 (11.jpg|Round 1: I Get Around - 3, Womanizer - 20. 1797393 (1.png|Round 2: Girls Just Want To Have Fun - 22, Step By Step - 8. 168550.jpg|Round 3: Groove Is In The Heart - 12, Pump Up The Jam - 6. 1797393 (2.png|Round 4: Jin Go Lo Ba - 16, Surfin' Bird - 8. 1685509 (3.jpg|Round 5: Kids In America - 18, Fame - 11. 1797393 (4.png|Round 6: Cotton Eye Joe - 6, Jerk It Out - 7. 1685509 .jpg|Round 7: Funplex - 12, Le Freak - 5. 1797393 (5.png|Round 8: Louie Louie - 5, Ring My Bell - 12. 16855.jpg|Round 9: I like To Move It - 2, Wannabe - 14. 1797393 (8.png|Round 10: Lump - 1, Heart Of Glass - 18. 1685509 (13.jpg|Round 11: Can't Get You Out of My Head - 18, Girls and Boys - 3. 1797393 (10.png|Round 12: Who Let the Dogs Out? - 16, Mashed Potato Time - 2. 1685509 (15.jpg|Round 13: Bebe - 15, That's the Way (I Like It) - 4. 1797393 (13.png|Round 14: Dare - 14, Eye of the Tiger - 13. The Poll Which is your favorite? U Can't Touch This Acceptable in the 80's Category:Blog posts